


all the way home i'll be warm

by zayndehaan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndehaan/pseuds/zayndehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for <a href="http://tellxmebby.tumblr.com/">Beth</a>. Merry Christmas!</p><p>Prompt:<i>what about steve trying to bake something or decorating or wrapping presents [any christmas activity, really] and tony coming in and trying to help and failing completely?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	all the way home i'll be warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellxmebby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellxmebby/gifts).



6:00 am

"Walking in a winter wonderland," the girl on the radio sang out loudly, voice echoing around the room. Steve woke up almost instantly, stretching out his lower back as he slowly sat up. He reached over, and his finger hovered over the snooze button on the radio.

He paused.

To be honest, he hadn't really planned to do anything for Christmas this year. It was the 20th, but he hadn't done any shopping, planning, decorating, or... anything Christmas-related, really. Seeing as the Avengers worked on what was technically a commissions schedule, and they were called in when they needed to be but not otherwise, most of the other Avengers were treating this like winter break. Steve was fairly certain that Agent Coulson had been freeing up the Avengers' schedules fighting-wise too, simply because it _was_ Christmas.

Steve frowned. He should probably have gotten a present for Coulson.

Imagining what the man's face would look like if Steve didn't get him anything for Christmas was enough to pull the supersoldier out of bed with a yawn.

 

6:42 am

Steve was up and out of his apartment, on the train headed downtown. The first time he'd taken this train, he'd sat nervously in the corner, expecting people to recognize him. Nobody ever had, and that was something Steve was truly grateful for. At work, in meetings, at conferences-- since _decades_ ago, Steve had been responsible for being Captain America. But on the train, nobody gave a crap who he was as long as he stayed quiet and didn't get in the way of the doors as they were trying to shut. He got to be Steve Rogers. It was a nice break.

He looked out the window, and blinked, yawning once more.

 

6:56 am

Steve looked up at the shop windows with a small smile on his face as he saw exactly what he wanted to get for Banner.

Hurrying around the corner, he entered the shop with a grin.

"Captain America!" the shopkeeper called out excitedly, waving. "Hello, hello! Happy holidays!"

"Merry Christmas, ma'am," Steve replied politely, and then asked to look at the sweater he'd seen in the window.

 

9:40 am

Fourteen stores later, Steve was finally done. He had asked most of the shopkeepers to wrap the gifts, if they could, but some hadn't offered it. Stark, Banner, Hill, Romanoff, and Thor's gifts were wrapped, which meant that he still had to do Barton, Coulson, and Fury's gifts. The supersoldier sighed. He would have to go buy some wrapping pape--

An idea hit him, and then he balanced the bags with one hand carefully, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number, and waited.

 

9:41 am

"This is Agent Hill speaking," a female voice said.

"Uh, hi, Maria," Steve said, fumbling the phone slightly. "It's Steve Rogers. Do you think SHIELD would have any... extra gift wrap that I could use?"

There was a moment of silence on the line, and Steve waited patiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked around at the passersby.

"I'll see what I can do," Maria said, sounding incredibly amused. She hung up, and Steve stared at the phone in his hand.

He wondered if he should go home.

He blinked, and then shrugged, hailing a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver greeted him.

"Uh, to the SHIELD headquarters?" Steve said uncertainly. Did civilians even know the location of the HQ?

The driver nodded, smiling as he chewed a stick of gum, and then pulled away from the curb.

 

9:58 am

Steve got out of the cab, and carried all his bags with him. He stared up at the SHIELD building, trying not to feel like he was inevitably heading in there only to be laughed at for using an official phone line to ask about gift wrap.

He got in through the front doors, and took the elevator up to the floor that he was most familiar with- the training room. Dropping his bags beside him, he sat down on a bench, and... waited, unsure of what to do, really.

 

10:06 am

Steve pulled out the presents, and organized them in front of him on the floor. He pushed all of the wrapped ones to the side, leaving only the three unwrapped ones.

For Barton he'd gotten a limited-edition copy of a book that he knew the agent liked, and the limited-edition movie cover to go with it. _The Hunger Games_ wasn't anything up Steve's alley, and judging by the summary on the back he wouldn't be reading it any time soon, but he knew Clint would enjoy it.

Fury had received the newest model of Bluetooth headset (Steve had made sure to remember exactly which model SHIELD was currently using and buy one that not only looked nicer but was two versions more advanced than SHIELD's). As a joke gift, Steve had also bought Fury a bright pink, glittery eyepatch that he'd seen. He was wary of actually giving it to the man.

For Coulson's gift, Steve had seen some vintage Captain America comics, and he'd asked the art vendor who was selling them if he did any custom work. As an "alternate cover" for the comic, the man had drawn a quick and rough sketch of Coulson that barely matched the style of the rest of the comic, but was good enough for Steve. Steve had signed the drawing "Merry Christmas to my hero," because, you know, he kind of figured the agent deserved it after almost dying of blood loss after Loki stabbed him.

Steve sat on the ground, and waited for a reply from Maria.

 

10:10 am

Tony Stark entered the doors of the training room.

"Oh, boy," he said, whistling appreciatively at the various exercise machines. "Is this what people who don't have suits _do_ all day?"

"Mr. Stark," Steve greeted him cordially, eyeing him warily.

"Oh, please," Tony scoffed. "It's Tony. I think we're well-enough acquainted by this point." He noticed the gifts in front of the supersoldier, and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Presents, huh? Which one's mine?"

" _That_ one," Steve said, indicating to one of the ones that was already wrapped. "Not to be rude, but why are you here, Sta-- Tony?"

"Gift wrap," Tony said, whipping several rolls out from behind his back overdramatically. "Hill sent me." Well, sent was sort of an understatement. It was more like, Tony had run into her in the elevator and once he had pestered her mission from her he had begged her to do it himself until she had finally relented because Hill was no Pepper and _normal people_ could only deal with a whining billionaire for so long.

Steve smiled. "Oh. Thank you." Tony threw him the rolls of wrapping paper, and Steve caught them with an arm. Tony walked over, and placed a set of scissors and some tape down on the bench. He sat down on the ground next to Steve.

Steve eyed him in his peripheral vision, and then ignored him and continued to wrap.

In Tony's mind, that was practically an invitation to stay.

 

10:16 am

The inventor picked up a book and movie that were in a small pile together. "Let me guess... Barton?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "And that's for Fury, and that's for Coulson."

"Strangely enough, I could have guessed Fury's," Tony said, giggling aloud. He picked the pink eye-patch up, stretching it around his own head and placing it over his own right eye. "We are hopelessly, and _hilariously_ , overdressed," he said.

Steve snorted with laughter, and then continued to ignore him in favour of wrapping Barton's present.

Tony frowned.

 

10:18 am

"So what's in that one?" Tony said offhandedly, pointing at his own.

"Oh, I-" Steve began distractedly, quickly cutting himself off. "Hey, no cheating."

"It's not cheating on my part if _you_ tell _me_ ," Tony pathetically attempted to reason with Steve.

Steve just stared at him for a moment, and then rolled his eyes. As he went back to wrapping Fury's headset, Tony swore he heard "Thought you were supposed to be good with logic" from the supersoldier's direction.

His eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Steve answered innocently, and Tony frowned once more.

 

10:25 am

Steve finally finished wrapping the last present, Coulson's, and then wrote the agent's name on top, placing the present on top of the pile.

"Oh, good, you're done," Tony said. He reached over to the pile of presents, looking innocently enough like his hands were just wandering over of their own accord, and picked up the present with his own name scrawled on the top. Shaking the box lightly, he--

"No!" scolded Steve, although he sounded more entertained than angry. "Tony, you can find out what your present is on Christmas."

Tony groaned, long and loud. "I don't know if you've worked this out about me yet, Cap, but I have a remarkably low rate of being patient when waiting for things."

"Strangely," Steve quips back, "that doesn't seem too out-of-character for you."

"Shut up," Tony mumbles, shoving completely ineffectively at Steve's shoulder.

 

10:26 am

"Okay," Steve says after about a minute of staring. "You know, there might be something that I could give you for an early Christmas present."

Tony beamed at the blonde man. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, sure." Steve turned around, fidgeting with something behind him in his bag. Tony moved closer in an attempt to peek over his shoulder, and Steve turned back. The man's hands flew up to Tony's shoulders, and before Tony knew what was happening Steve was kissing him, lips soft and pliable and a little chapped.

Tony blinked, gasping slightly as Steve pulled away, and the supersoldier grinned mischievously.

"That should be enough to keep you going until Christmas, right?"

Tony, once he'd gotten over the shock of Steve kissing him, and the man's words had registered in his brain, shook his head, a smile dawning on his face. "Wrong," he said, pulling Steve back for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the beginning from Let It Snow. Which is funny because I don't think I even mention snow in this fic once oops
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
